What It Means to Be a Schnee
by Foxinstrazt
Summary: As the decade long war with Cinder reaches its climax in Beacon's courtyard, Weiss' mind is occupied with thoughts of what it means to be the heiress to the Schnee legacy. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the following writing except the characters and events I create.**

 **Author's Note: Another self-indulgent oneshot that will hopefully pull me from the mires of writer's block. Inspired by the theory that has been cropping up around the fandom since the reveal of Weiss' power, and a piece of fanart from the wonderfully talented SkireTehFox on Tumblr. All credit to Skire for the cover art of this fic, they were also kind enough to give me permission to use it! Just so you are aware, all the italicized sentences fit together. Enjoy! -Fox**

* * *

 ** _What It Means to Be a Schnee_ – Oneshot**

 _For centuries, to be a Schnee was to be a survivor._

The years had not been kind to Weiss Schnee since she had graduated from Beacon Academy. A long decade of dealing with the vicious sharks in the world of commerce, ten long years of fighting alongside her team against the enemies of Remnant. She had become hardened against loss, against grief. She had steeled a heart against the world long ago, but no armor could ever truly shield her from the pain that accompanied the life she had chose.

That was never more apparent than now, as she struggled to stand from a kneeling position. Focus came in slowly, as she dug the tip of a rapier into the dirt to support herself. The battle taking place in Beacon's courtyard was now obscured by a thick layer of dust and dirt that had been thrown into the air, and all around her sat the burning wreckage of the Academy's central tower. The school had been a pillar of her youth, the place where she had found friendship, love. The happiest time of her life. To see it now, ruined, cut as deeply as the first time she ever experienced heartache.

 _In war, it was a Schnee that led the kingdom to victory._

Smoke burned at her lungs as she sucked in another ragged breath and rose to fully stand on her feet. Behind her, a pale blue cloak billowed in the wind that swept across the plateau that had once been a place of learning, and had now become a battleground. Her clothing was torn in some places, the regal suit now stained with either dirt or blood. But still she stood tall, taking in another deep breath as the white fur that lined the hood of her cloak brushed against the edges of her neck.

Through the haze of the fires she could see the group of enemies she had been sprinting at before the explosion, fighting a dozen of Beacon's students that had mounted a desperate defense. More importantly, she could see the woman who spun between two young Hunters-in-training, driving black blades into the back of their chests. Gritting her teeth, Weiss dug a heel into the ground. A wave of the hand summoned the glowing symbols of a glyph at her feet, the power of her semblance launching her forward.

 _In business, it was a Schnee that was truly relentless in pursuit of success._

Reaching a pillar that had fallen onto it's side, Weiss' advance was barely paused by the obstacle. A palm planted on the dirtied marble allowed her to slide over the surface with no loss of speed, hitting the ground on the other side at a running stride. A form stepped to block her path, a silhouette with pointed ears atop its head and masked features, swinging a heavy broadsword in her direction.

Ducking beneath the blade, she spun on the toe of a boot and slashed the length of Myrtenaster across her opponent's back. It cut through aura like a hot knife through butter, creating a macabre spray of blood that painted the ground nearby. Her spin completed at a sudden stop, as she stabbed forward with the point of a rapier, ending the Faunus' life with little effort. Growling as she spun to face the target of her ire once more, she began her charge again.

 _In life, it was a Schnee that pushed every limit, that never stopped seeking perfection._

Two more darkened shapes engaged her from the side as she ran, and only a desperate block stopped a thrown dagger from reaching its mark. Weiss slid to a stop and raised the point of her blade toward the nearest White Fang, rolling her shoulders back and holding her head high. Proper form was drilled into the deepest of her thoughts at this point, and it had served her well throughout the long years of this war. It continued to do so, as she deflected a lighter blade away with a flick of her wrist.

Her speed surprised the aggressor, instead of holding her ground she dashed forward, driving the point of her rapier through an exposed chest before spinning around the falling body. A hilt spun in her hand, dropping into a reversed grip as she stepped forward with her right foot, extending the weapon as her maneuver came to a graceful close. Metal found purchase on the inside of a wrist, digging a trench up a forearm before she pulled back and kicked out at the second Faunus, driving the knife thrower away.

 _In death, it was a Schnee that did not give in quietly._

Her momentum ended there, as she turned to face her target once again. The wide surface of a hammer slammed into her gut before she could take a step, lifting her a few inches off the ground before allowing her to collapse down to her knees. The sound of boots scraping against stone could be heard as the enemy surrounded her. But she would not be deterred, she would not give in.

It was by chance that she had come to be in Beacon when it came under attack. But she had come too far, killed so many in this war, to be stopped by an attack she had not seen coming. A swirling runic circle appeared beneath her, glowing bright against the haze of smoke and dust as she felt the power draw upon the very essence of her soul. She had come too far to stop now. The white hot flames of rage filled her as she screamed out, driving the intentions of her power ever onward.

 _For me, it was to be the last one standing._

Cries of panic filled her ears as she heard the telltale roar of a shotgun emanating from behind her, followed by bone-breaking punches landing on the soft flesh of her enemies. To her left, she heard a pistol shot and the whistle of a much wider blade as it cut through another of the White Fang. On her right came the unmistakeable blast of a higher caliber of the previous weapons, immediately before the sound of whirling gears reached her.

Then the sound of a long, wide swipe of a scythe slashing through bone and sinew reached her, and those that had surrounded her were now gripped in the fever pitch of an even fight. Weiss had one knee dug into the stone of the courtyard path as she glared up at the Faunus who had landed the devastating hit on her. She could feel the stabbing pain of a breath as her lung was assailed with broken ribs, she could feel the bruising beginning to spread across her chest, but her arm lost none of the speed needed to drive the tip of a blade through the chin of the distracted hammer wielder.

 _The one who would carry on with their memories weighed heavily upon my heart._

Gritting her teeth as she forced out the pain, Weiss struggled to a standing position. The first step forward jolted her broken ribs in such a way that she paused for a moment, but the agony from the second step did not stop her. By the third, she was beginning to run again, and by the fourth, she was sprinting. Her teammates followed with her, cutting down those who were fool enough to try and intercept her on her quest to stop this madness.

To secure vengeance.

 _To keep moving forward._

Cinder Fall turned to face her, a mocking smirk playing across the woman's lips. The obsidian blades that Weiss had seen being used earlier were gone from her target's hands, replaced instead by globes of fire that were steadily growing brighter. She leapt over a piece of rubble, spinning the revolver cylinder of her weapon until it clicked into place and flooded the length of the rapier with the power of ice Dust.

Skidding to a stop across the broken stone that littered the ground, she spun on the ball of a foot and slammed her blade into the earth. A wall of ice erupted out in response, chilling the air in front of her as both of the incoming fireballs detonated against it, enveloping the protection and shattering it apart. For Weiss, it seemed as if the entire world had been engulfed in fire.

 _To fondly look back._

And then it was gone. The wispy trails of flame that persisted died out over the next few seconds as Weiss leaned heavily upon the hilt of her weapon, panting from the exertion this battle was demanding from her. Her clothing was singed now, and the skin of her cheeks felt burnt, as if she had spent too many hours in the sunlight during summer.

But she was still alive, she just needed to recover before pressing onward. Air that had been burned away by the explosion returned to her as she breathed in much needed relief, the smell of burning flesh filling her nostrils as she did so. A ferocious cry snapped her attention to the side, where a White Fang was far too close, the jagged remnant of a sword clutched in his grasp as he charged at her.

 _To remember our bond._

The curved blade of a scythe cut down the yelling man, and a pale figure slid to a stop next to Weiss. A white cloak flowed out behind the younger woman, and an ethereal blue glow held to the eyes that glanced over to her. She knew that there should be no sign of life within those orbs, but the expression upon the summoned warrior's face was far too familiar. Bright and cocksure, a wide smile that betrayed no thought of the darkness that gripped their world. Cold phantasmal fingers closed about her shoulder, squeezing gently in a gesture that defied all that she thought she knew about her abilities.

And then Ruby was gone, to fight another of the White Fang that dared interrupt her pursuit, to follow the commands that had been bestowed upon it when it had been summoned. But for that brief moment, she saw the soul that had once opened her heart to the thought of being on a team, to relying on and trusting others to a degree that had never come easy to her. Torn from her thoughts by an incoming attack, Weiss ducked forward as quickly as she could manage.

 _To celebrate our friendship._

Weiss rolled beneath a long and wicked looking katana, rising to her feet and spinning to face the new assailant just as the tip of that blade struck towards her in a stab. A flash of pale white and the weapon was wrenched away from her, saved by another of her constructs that now pounced on her attacker, tackling him to the ground and rolling away.

The summoned assassin rose to its feet and glanced back towards Weiss, the fiery glow evident in the lifeless eyes so eerily reminiscent of the passion the Faunus that had been her friend had carried in life. Every detail, even down to the shining white bow atop its hair, was exactly as she remembered. And the features that twisted into a grim expression as Blake nodded, it was exactly as her friend would have done. Katana and cleaver raised once more, Weiss' creation turned away and advanced on the White Fang that it had saved her from.

 _To never forget our love._

The roar of fire was all the warning that Weiss received as Cinder threw another fireball in her direction, and even as she caught sight of it and moved to dodge, the action proved unnecessary. Another pale white and blue form landed in front of her, its back to the incoming projectile. The attack exploded against the summoned brawler's back, engulfing the creation in a shimmer of fire that stoked the embers of Weiss' heart.

Framed by the flames just as Yang had been in life, Weiss saw past the icy blue glow that burned from darkened sockets. In her mind, the brightest hue of lilac stared back at her. Her imagination did not fuel what came next, as the form that had protected her from the fireball flashed her a brilliant grin and closed one eye in a wink. The figure before her jumped into the air, using a blast of a shotgun to send itself higher, and she understood.

Flourishing her rapier in a wide circle as she spun, Weiss coated a radius around herself in a layer of frost, a relatively simple ability, but she remembered what Yang had been able to do with it. Then came a shotgun blast as the summoned brawler landed, and the frost was ignited into a screen of steam that obscured the battlefield around her, hiding her from the masses of her enemies. All except Cinder, who stood in her sights across the ruined courtyard, fuming at her continued survival and preparing another attack.

 _This pain is what it means to be a Schnee._

A swipe of her hand spun the revolver within the hilt of her weapon, moving the cylinder with practiced ease to the type of Dust she required as she drew the blade from the ground. Muscle memory guided her hand as she bought to life a glyph that took the appearance of a large clock. The hands of the glowing timepiece spun faster and faster until the power surged through her, and the movements of the woman she stared at began to slow.

A furious and hoarse cry came from Weiss as she poured what energy she could muster into a glyph beneath her feet, readying the length of Myrtenaster as she waved her hand. A half dozen similar glyphs appeared surrounding Cinder, each placed strategically apart from the others. Then the one she stood on activated, and the world around her turned into a blur as she was propelled forward, the glow surrounding her target growing ever more intense as she neared.

She slammed into the older woman, feeling the heat of the fire in her enemy's palms as she cut against the shield of an aura. The glyph she stopped on sent her skyward, where she touched another of the glowing symbols that threw her back into the target, for another slash. She skidded to a stop on the opposite side, flashing upwards again before being shot forward to attack once more.

The third glyph present on the ground launched her farther into the air than the other two had even come close to, and she spun from her new height to look at the woman she was fighting. Her increased speed and vicious attacks had knocked Cinder off her feet, and the pyromancer was now laying on the ground, staring up at her with wide, fearful eyes.

The soles of Weiss' boots touched against a glyph that lay at the end of her jump, and she felt her own eyes narrow into a determined glare. The clicking of a spinning revolver cylinder slowed to a stop, and the entire blade of Myrtenaster became encased in a violent blue glow. She pushed down the pain that ached through every inch of her body, she blinked clear the tears that had present in her eyes since the image of Ruby had touched her shoulder. Breath was leeched from her lungs as the ground suddenly came rushing up to meet her, and she sped with all her remaining might towards the prone woman who had caused so much death.

Towards Cinder Fall, who had murdered the three friends she had loved with all her heart.

 _To be the loneliest of all._


End file.
